


Finding a Place to Belong

by Alexis_Luther



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Discipline/Reward, Dominant Male, Green Kryptonite, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Punishment/Reinforcement, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, S/M Club, Slave Contract, Submissive Lex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Luther/pseuds/Alexis_Luther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is bored with the men that have tried to dominate him. He finds a man that seems to have the skills to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first posted Fanfic.  
> Darius is an OC.  
> The story is ongoing.  
> Please enjoy and comment.  
> It goes from from different POV's

Lex sat at his computer desk with his laptop and a cup of coffee in hand. He sat waiting to see if he would get any responses back to his ad he had posted in a social group he had joined quite a few years ago. Everyone else who had answered his ad before had wanted to be easy on him. He was about to let out a sigh when he got a red flag stating he got a message to his ad. He clicked on it, opening it.

_**Original Post:**  
Male looking for a male Master. Looking to be introduced more into the lifestyle and I need a firm hand to handle me._

_**Slave L** _

_**Reply:**  
Are you looking for training or are you looking for a permanent Master?_

_**Master Dar** _

 

He put his coffee down and opened a new tab, iming the man.

__

_**Slave L:**  
I am looking for a permanent Master. One who has experience in the lifestyle and as a Dom._

_**Master Dar:**  
I am an experienced Dominant and Master. I have been in the lifestyle for many years. Look over my profile and if you feel up to it then im me back and we can start immediately._

Lex opened another tab and looked at this man's profile. Said he had been in the lifestyle for over ten years, he also had a list of named members that he had trained. More men then women. He was impressed with his experience and his obvious success since the members he trained had Masters or Mistresses. It also said if he took in a Slave then he took in one, training he only took in one. He owned his own house and land. He was interested.

_**Slave L:**  
I see that you have a lot of experience. I can say I am interested._

_**Master Dar:**  
Yes. Are you saying you are interested in starting immediately?_

_**Slave L:**  
Yes, I am. I want to start immediately._

_**Master Dar:**  
_ _Then pack a few suitcases and I will send you my address._

 

Lex received a private message with the man's address. His heart began to thud with excitement as he packed a large duffel bag and a suitcase with clothes and other necessities. He got his keys, packed the car, put in the address to the GPS and he began to drive there. It was an two hours drive to the man's house. But as he drove up it turned out to be a lot more land than he had expected. He drove up the long drive way, it was a few miles from the road and a good another few miles from a main road. His heartbeat sped up with excitement again. He parked in the driveway, next to the man's car then got out. He walked up to the porch then to the door and rang the door bell. He saw a wooden sign that read: **TRESPASSERS WILL BE FORCED TO SERVE**.He swallowed and calmed his breathing.

He heard footsteps and the door opened and his heart skipped a beat looking at the man who opened the door. The man was six foot six, he had dark short brown hair, sharp deep blue hazel eyes and tanned skin. He was muscular, it was obvious he was used to working with his hands and exercise in the outdoors. He swallowed again as the man looked at him and he found his voice.

“Are you Master Dar?” He said in what he tried to be a normal tone but his voice cracked at the end.

“You must be Slave L.” he said in a deep slow southern drawl.

Lex nodded and he moved out of the way so Lex could come. “Well come in and we can get things started.” Lex came in after he spoke. He walked in and it was a modern country style home. He followed him into the kitchen where the man gestured to a chair at a kitchen table. Lex sat in the comfortable chair. The man walked over to a small desk and opened a drawer. He held a two black ink pens and a papers stabled together at the side. He walked over and placed the small packet in front of Lex. “This is the contract. My name is already on it as is the start date and the ending date. The contract is for five years, since you said you wanted a permanent Master and you didn't want one for just training purposes. Look it over and sign it if you agree.”

Lex looked over the contract, signing his name where he would be named slave. He found the contract to be typical and reasonable, but found that houseboy and pain slave was new to him and it made his heart flutter with excitement. He looked up at him as he asked. “Would you restrict me from using the bathroom or shower as I need to?”

He shook his head. “No, but I restrict you if it is being used as a punishment.”

Lex nodded. He signed the final part, putting his signature then handed the contract to Darius and he signed it. He got up and put the contract back in the desk. “Let's go get your bags and I will show you your room.” He spoke and walked out the door. Lex got up, pushed in his chair and walked out with him. He unlocked his car and got his bags. Darius, took his duffel bag and went back inside again, Lex followed him. He followed him up a flight of stairs to the second floor. Four rooms, two closed, one open and one's door was partially closed. He was led the room with the open door. There was a four poster queen sized bed, an arm chair in the corner of the room, a large dresser, a full bathroom and a large closet. It had lots of light coming into the room. He set the bag on the bed and Lex did the same with the suit case.

Darius turned to Lex as he spoke. “I will give you leniency today, but there will be a list of daily chores and things you should do when you wake and when you go to bed. As will a dress code here in the house to when we go out in public, when we go to the club you will wear what I want you to wear. If you need anything else at your home I would get them today. Any medications you take should be brought here as well as your medical records and any other important paperwork. You'll give me a work schedule and any other appointments you may have.”

Lex looked at him and with a narrowing of Darius's eyes he reverted then to his Master's chest. “Yes, Master.” He said in a low respectful tone. His stomach fluttered with excitement as he spoke to him. He really hoped Darius wouldn't disappoint him in being his Master.

Lex went rigid as he saw Darius step forward then he was inches in front of him, his heart pounding in his chest. He tensed as Darius's hand went into his right pants pocket and removed his cell phone. He released the breath he didn't know he had been keeping. He heard him typing on his cell and then his phone was handed back to him. “Now you have my number in there. Call me if you need to know what else you need to bring with you and your to call me when you are on your way back.”

Lex nodded. “Yes, Master.” With that said Darius turned and left the room and he heard him go down the stairs. He took a moment to relax his heart rate then went down stairs himself. He found Darius lounging on the couch reading a book. He cleared his throat and Darius looked up. “I'm going to go get the stuff I need to, Master.” He nodded and Lex walked out. He got in and drove away.


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex gets a flutters of excitement but at one point her gets a flutter of doubt that Darius may be too much for him to handle. But Darius is not afraid of his status or of who Lex is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a section at the end where Lex is given an enema.  
> If you do not like that I am sorry.  
> Lex's POV

As Lex drove out of the driveway and onto the road his mind was reeling. His heart was pounding. He never expected a man like Darius. He was tall, tanned and hot. His drawl and those sharp unique eyes, it grabbed his attention immediately. It was going to be hard not to look into the man's eyes, but he could do it. He called Mercy. 

 

“Yeah boss?” She spoke in a sharp respectful tone.

 

“I need you to get some paperwork for me.” A silent pause meaning she was listening. “I need my work schedule, my medical records, bank accounts and credit cards that I have. Don't ask any questions just do it.”

 

There was a hesitant pause but it was only a few seconds. “Okay boss. It will be here when you get back.”

 

He did the speed limit when he went back home, to his house. It took him an hour and half since there wasn't any traffic. He drove up the driveway to his house then went inside once he got out of his car. He walked in, took the papers, put them in large envelopes and then went to his room. He packed another suit case of clothes for work and other wear and a couple pairs of shoes. He put the envelopes in a compartment in the suitcase. As he zipped up the thing Mercy came in. “Boss.. Are you going somewhere?” Worry obvious in her voice.

 

“Yes I am going to be living with a friend for a while.” It was a lie. “I can't tell you where it is. And I can't tell you who the person is.” He told her in a firm voice that said there would be no arguments. “Take care of the company for me for a bit. I know you can do it.”

 

She nodded. “I can, boss. Be safe and be careful.” 

 

Lex gave her a genuine smile. “I will.” His eyes softened a little as he looked at her. “Thank you Mercy.” With that said he left and got back into his car. Once he was on the highway he picked up his cell phone and looked through his phone for Darius's number. He felt his stomach fluttered with excitement as he saw his number under the contact Master. He hit call and it rang three times until he got an answer.

 

“Hello,” he spoke in that same southern drawl that was natural his voice. 

 

“Master, I am on my way home. I have all the papers that you will need and my medication. And I should be at your home in an hour and a half or so, depending on traffic.” He had his respectful and calm, even though his stomach still fluttered. 

 

“Okay I will see you then slave.” With that said he hung up. Lex's stomach tightened at hearing him call him slave. It was what he was but still hearing it was a thrill. He sped up just a little, going slightly over the speed limit. 

 

The hour and half drive had made him think and what he would expect. This man had more experience in being a dom and being a master. He thought about how things in his life always made feel like there was a hole in his life. But when he found the lifestyle it felt like things were falling into place and he needed someone to be able to control him, handle him.

 

Before he really realized it he was on the road and getting on Darius's driveway. He swallowed when he stopped the car and shut it off. He got out, got his suitcase and walked into the house. He closed the front door behind him and was about to walk more inside when he heard his voice. 

 

“Take your shoes off and leave them by the front door.” It sounded like he was in the living room.

 

He untied his shoes and left them by the door. He walked in his socks to the living room where the man was still lounging on the couch but now his boots were off and he wore a pair of blue jeans, a pair of white socks and a navy blue wife beater. He felt his chest tighten as he looked at the ground and walked up to him. He stood half a foot from him. 

 

“You haven't been trained very well have you?” He asked.

 

He dared to look up at him and he could see the frown on his brow and the hard look in his eyes. The look made him swallow hard and he shook his head.

 

“N-no, I haven't had much training.” He stuttered out. 

 

He gasped out as he found himself pulled over Darius's legs and his pants pulled harshly down. A hard firm hand was on the base of his neck holding Lex down as Darius's hand came down swiftly and smacked Lex's naked ass. He cried out in pain, his legs had kicked out in reaction and he felt two more hit his bare ass. He whimpered at the smarting pain, but he was limp in Darius's grip. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes.

 

“You forget to address your Master properly, slave. I will train you to present yourself when greeting your Master and how to speak properly.” Darius said in a firm tone.

 

“I-I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive me Master.” Lex said in a low whimper. He felt Darius release his grip on his neck but remained where he was until he was told to do otherwise. 

 

“Get up, strip then kneel on the ground with your legs spread apart. I want you to kneel in front of me, slave.”

 

Lex panted then did as he was told, he flinched as the smacks to his ass were still smarting. He stepped out of his jeans, underwear and socks. But froze as he heard Darius speak. “Are you going to just pile them on my floor and make a mess in your Master's home?” 

 

He shook his head. “No Master, this slave wouldn't make a mess of his Master's home. I was going to fold them.” Lex spoke quickly. He remembered that Darius said he was going to give him leniency today and if this was leniency then he did not want to misbehave or upset his Master. He bent down and folded them then took off his shirt and folded it like his other clothes. Once he was done he set them beside him as Lex kneeled in front of his Master, his legs spread apart a little. His heart skipped a beat when he saw him shake his head once then used his foot to spread his legs open more. He felt exposed for some strange reason, even though he had been naked in front of plenty of men this time it seemed different. The realization that this was real seemed to be slowly dawning on him, that this man was a real Master. He felt an excitable amount of fear fill and tighten his stomach. He looked at the ground as Darius picked up his suitcase then opened the part the held the papers. 

 

Darius was silent as he looked through the papers. He put the papers aside as he was finished reading them then he made a noise. “You take sedatives at night for violent night terrors. And you have an incurable fear of being in a pitch dark room. Has any of your previous Masters tried to help you with these issues?” He asked in a relaxed but curious tone.

Lex spoke softly but clearly, ashamed of his weaknesses. “No, Master. They didn't even bother to get such information about me, Sir.” His hands balled into fists as he thought about them.

 

“Hmm..” A pause then he saw him place the papers aside. “Well slave it seems I will have to help you with these issues. Would you like to be rid of them?” 

 

He looked up at him and nodded. “Yes Master I would.”

 

Darius nodded. “Then we shall work on them. For now you will have one debit and one credit card like stated in the contract. But I am going to limit you on how much you can get at one time so that you are not over spending.” Darius stood and walked away. “Come slave, I had made dinner while you were gone. Hope you like small hen, corn and smashed potatoes. I also made some sweet tea.”

 

Lex stood and walked behind him. He still felt quite exposed but Darius was out in the middle of nowhere. He knew no one would see him like this. He sat at the table next to Darius where his plate was set. They ate in silence for the most part, Lex had thanked Darius for the food and complimented him on it. It was very good. When they were both done, he took the dishes and brought them over to the sink. He bent down to see if there were any sponges in the cabinet and he froze as he felt a large calloused hand skim over his ass, it still hurt. He straightened when he found one and the hand was still there. Lex blushed as the hand rubbed over his red cheeks. 

Lex felt him remove his hand then heard him go upstairs. “Slave I want you to come upstairs when you are done.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

Lex washed the dishes then put them in the dish rack. He headed upstairs and he saw that Darius was in his room with a small syringe with a nonneedle hollow top. He swallowed as he went over to him, he didn't know what was going to happen.

“Come here then turn around, keep your hands at your sides.” Lex did as he was told. He felt Darius's hand go on his ass cheek and his thumb pulled it to the side, exposing his anal hole. He jumped as he felt the small plastic hollow tip push into his ass and then his Master spoke. “Now do not move and I want you to clenched your ass once I am done.” With that said Lex felt warm water begin to push into his rectum and he let out an uncomfortable whine, but his Master continued to push more and more into his ass. Lex let out another whine and he moved a little forward, he didn't like this feeling at all. “Move another inch and I will bend you over my knee and I will smack your ass til it is a deep crimson in color.” He threatened and Lex instantly stilled, but let out another whine. But he felt him pulled the syringe out and he clenched his ass. “Now hold that for five minutes then release it in the bathroom.” 

Lex nodded and spoke. “Okay Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a bit of writers block on the third chapter :(


	3. Learning his Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex learns a little more about his role and his responsibilities. He also learns a little about his Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to everyone that this chapter took me so long to write. But I hope you think it was worth the wait :)
> 
> And those of you that wanted to read the contract:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/732683

Darius watched his slave struggle to keep his ass clenched so he did not release any of the warm liquid in his rectum. He could tell this was the first time he had ever had an enema, but it would not be the last. He stood and went to the trash bin throwing the now empty syringe away. He turned and leaned against the large dresser, watching his new slave. “When the five minutes is up and you are done releasing, I want you to take a shower to clean yourself and shave.” 

 

Lex looked at him questioningly but then looked down at himself and saw his small amount of pubic hair. He nodded. “Okay Master.” he said in a somewhat strained voice. 

 

Darius nodded then pushed himself off the dresser then spoke as he walked to the door. “Come downstairs to the living room when you are done.” he waited for the 'yes Master' then left the room, leaving it open.

 

He went down stairs and took a legal yellow note book and wrote what the slave was expected to do.

 

Mornings:

Wake up before 8 am

Shower (Less than a half hour)

Make it's bed/ Make sure it's room is clean

Come downstairs, make breakfast

If Master is not awake, wake him

Have breakfast

Clean up from breakfast

Put away dry dishes from the night before

Feed/ water dogs

Sweep, mop, vacuum all floors

Clean house as needed.

 

 

Evenings:

Prepare/Make dinner (Unless Master says otherwise)

Set up for dinner

Wash dishes from dinner

Then Master's choice what slave does

Be in bed by 10 pm (later if it is out with Master or if Master tells it otherwise)

 

 

Clothing:

It is to be naked around the house unless Master says otherwise

Master will choose it's clothes when they go out

It is to wear what is appropriate for work, but is to strip when it is home.

 

 

Darius paused as he heard the shower going, meaning that his slave had released. He turned on the TV and placed the legal pad aside on the coffee table, face down so that his slave would not be tempted to look. He put on a movie and waited. The movie was just ending when his slave walked into the living room. Darius debated whether he wanted Lex to sit on the floor or come sit with him on the couch. No he decided that Lex's place for now was on the floor by his feet. Lex stood for a moment and Darius rolled his eyes, he really didn't have any training. “You kneel on the floor by your Master's feet unless you are told to do otherwise.” 

Lex kneeled on the floor and it was obvious he was unused to kneeling, he was slouching. He was going to have to correct that tomorrow when he began training him. He got up as a new movie came on, going into the kitchen and microwaved some popcorn. He came out with the popcorn in a bowl. He saw his slave eying the popcorn but he didn't offer him any. 

He had told him he would give him leniency today but that didn't mean he was going to be treated as a pet. He watched the movie in silence, as the movie was half way through he looked down at his slave. It looked like it was getting hard for him to stay awake. He leaned over and muted the movie. “Go to bed. You start officially tomorrow. There will be no leniency. What is expected of you will be on your night stand when you wake up.”

 

Lex nodded and got up, flinching as Darius saw his obvious stiffness. “Thank you Master.” He tried to keep the tired from his voice but sort of failed. 

 

“You will wake before eight am, then you will look to your list.”

 

Lex had nodded again. “Yes, Master.” He stifled a yawn. 

 

Darius waved a hand. “Go to bed, now.” He unmuted the movie and watch it but kept Lex in his sight as he walked away, listening for him as he went upstairs. Darius knew he would be taking his sedatives so he could sleep and he would allow him to take them until he could monitor how severe his night terrors were. He picked up the note pad and looked over what he had written. For now he was satisfied with what was written. He finished the movie which ended around ten of midnight. Darius stretched, turned the t.v off then took the piece of paper, he went upstairs looking into Lex room and he was tucked in on himself on his side. He put the paper down then walked into his own room. He closed the door, stripped, putting his clothes in the laundry basket then climbed into bed. It didn't take Darius long to fall asleep.

 

*** *** ***

 

Darius woke to a knocking on his bed room door and he made a soft grunting sound. “Come.” He said in the same kind of grunting tone. He saw Lex open the door slowly and take a few steps inside, looking at the floor. “I have prepared breakfast Master. I made pancakes, sausage and eggs.” Darius looked Lex over as he spoke and saw the blush forming on his body as he did so. 

 

"Good, sit at the table and wait for your Master.”

 

Lex nodded and left, closing the door behind him. 

 

Darius got up, took out a large towel from his closet and went into the shower. His shower lasted ten minutes, he got out, dried off, got dressed and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen and saw Lex sitting at the table. He took the food out of the oven where Lex had the sense to keep the food warm and grabbed the two plates of food. He got two glasses and poured orange juice into them. He brought the plates and the glasses over to the table, setting them down. The syrup and butter were already in the table so Darius just sat down. “You may eat.” He said as he took a bite of sausage. Lex nodded and thanked him then began eating. Darius was half way done when he spoke. “I will introduce you to the dogs when you go out to feed them. You'll feed them after you clean the dishes.”

 

“Okay, Master.” Lex continued to eat then was done before Darius, his eyes on the ground as he walked past Darius. Darius watched his slave wash the dishes, seeing his body tense and a few light bruises marked his back. Darius got up with his dishes when he was done, placing them in the sink. He stood behind Lex and he noticed he was tensing. 

 

“Do you fear me slave?” Darius spoke in a casual tone, the tips of his fingers running over the bruises lightly and he felt him tense more. 

 

Lex shook his head. “No Master, I do not fear you.” But there was a slight hesitation and Lex tried to hide that hesitation with a gentle clearing of his throat. 

 

Darius's hand went over the back of his neck in a firm grip and he could feel his pulse was rapid beneath his fingers. He leaned down and spoke in his ear. “Do not lie to me slave. It will be something that you regret. Now do you wish to tell me the truth.”

 

“I did speak the truth Master. I did not lie to you, Sir.” There was something in his eyes that made Darius doubt it, so his grip tightened and Lex swallowed as Darius's fingers began to dig into his throat, press into his tender flesh. Lex put down the dishes and let out a small gasp for breath. “I did not lie Master.” He spoke quickly. “I am just confused to how I feel currently. Sir I have never had a Master such as yourself and I am unsure that I can handle having absolutely no freedom. To have no say or be in charge, it is a loss of something I am not used to Master. Even with the other Masters they asked me, they didn't tell me.” He spoke quickly and he relaxed slightly when his Master's grip loosened but stayed on the back of his neck.

 

Darius watched his body and his eyes for a few more moments then accepted his words. “Well I am not a novice. I am an experienced Master, you saw the contract and had agreed to it. You will get more comfortable in your role and your place as time goes on.” Darius stroked his neck then walked out to the deck, leaving the door open. It was a nice warm morning, the sun was out and not a cloud in the sky. He saw Lex come over to him after the dishes were done and Darius stepped out letting out a loud whistle. He saw Lex take a step back as he saw the seven large dogs come running up to the deck, then trotted onto the deck and sat in front of their bowls. Darius saw the glimmer of fear in his slave's eyes. “Do you fear large dogs?”

 

Lex swallowed and nodded once. “Well they put me at unease Master.”

 

Darius chuckled softly. “They won't hurt anyone unless they try to run or if the dogs are told to hurt or attack. They won't do you any harm.” Darius went and pulled out a white storage tub, he pulled the cover off and it was filled with dog food. “They each get one bowl each,” he picked a small silver mixing bowl, “twice a day. First feeding is after breakfast and the second is before it gets too dark out.” Darius handed Lex the bowl and the dogs wagged their tails, or butts. Lex gave each of the dogs their food and Darius named them off. Manny and Danny where the Great Danes, Manny was the black one and Danny was the one who had dark gray fur and a white belly. Bailey was the Akita, he was black with hints of white on his fur. Rufus was the rottweiler. Vane was the multi-colored Irish wolfhound. Vegal was the Newfoundland, he was light brown and dark hints in his fur. Then there was the doberman pincher name Doe. They were all males, all unneutered. 

 

Darius went inside then Lex followed. He looked at him. “Can I trust you to clean and be here by yourself while I go work?” He asked as he looked down at him.  
  
Lex looked at him a little surprised but nodded. “Yes, Master can trust me to clean the house while he is gone at work.”  
  
Darius nodded. “Around noon you may make yourself some lunch, just clean up after yourself. There is a stereo if you clean better with music on, cds are in the cases on the shelves. Put on a pair of shorts or pants and shirt while you clean. But they better be off by the time I come home and you must be in position. Also I will call to check in on you, not answering will result in punishment.” He went to the kitchen and his slave followed. He pointed to a shelf. “Don't you ever touch anything on that shelf. Although if you do, you will be in your room for the rest of that day. In the case that you **break** one, I will send you to your room and you receive forty paddles. Is this all understood?”  
  
Lex nodded again. “Yes, Sir, I understand.” Lex paused though. “May I ask why?”  
  
“They were my Father's. He died sometime ago. They are very special to me. No I will be going.”

 

“Okay, Master. I understand.”  
  
He gave him one more nod then headed for the door. He opened the door then looked at him once more. “One more thing, do not under any circumstance answer the door or the main line.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

With that said Darius closed the door, locking it then went into his truck, driving off to work. He gave one last look into the rear view mirror and sighed. Lex would do fine. When he could no longer see the drive way he thought to himself.

 

Lex would learn his place and his issues would be worked on. He would make a good slave, maybe even an eventual pet after the five year contract if Lex would like that. He chuckled to himself. He was getting a head of himself. He would have to see how things played out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope you like it. Please comments would be appreciated and <3 :)


	4. An Easy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex cleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short. But hope you guys still like it.

Lex watched his Master leave from the front window. When he could no longer see his Master's truck he went upstairs and put on a pair of sweats and old t-shirt. He went back downstairs, got the cleaning supplies out putting them on the kitchen counter. He walked over to the stereo, looked through the cds, finding one he liked he put it in and turned the volume up.

 

Lex honestly wasn't accustomed to cleaning. He normally had staff or maids do the cleaning, the house work. On occasion if he was in the real mood then he would clean or do house work, but it was such a rare occurrence. On the other hand he liked doing it. 

 

Lex cleaned everything, after dusting and washing everything he swept, mopped then he vacuumed. He had taken a small break to make himself something to eat, he cleaned up the small mess he had made. After that he had finished working. He put everything away when he was finished, also putting the music down so it was at a low tolerable level. He sat at the table for a few minutes while he rested. He had his eyes closed, he was tired. He was drifting into sleep when he heard his cell phone ring which made him jump. He answered it quickly seeing who it was that was calling.

 

“Hello, Master.” He spoke respectfully, he caught the yawn that started, embarrassed. 

 

He heard Darius chuckle. “I can assume you are done cleaning.”

 

“Yes Master, I am done with cleaning.”

 

He waited as he heard a pause. “Well if you are done then you may take a nap on couch. I will be home at five.”

 

Lex nodded, feeling a bit happy. “Thank you Master and okay.” He heard the call end, he went upstairs, stripped then laid on the couch. It was around three o'clock when he laid down. He yawned as he laid the cell phone near him as he fell into an easy sleep.

 

*** *** ***

 

Darius got to the house at four thirty. He got out of his truck going up to the door then unlocked the door. He took his boots off next to the door, he placed the keys in the key holder. He stripped off his button up shirt, putting it on the stair railing and walked into the living room. He rose an eye brow as he saw Lex spread on the couch, snoring very lightly. He smiled, he must have tired himself out cleaning. He looked around making sure everything was clean to his standards even though he hadn't told his slave his standards and he had done a good job.  
  
He went into the cabinet grabbed himself a glass then poured himself some sweet tea with ice. He set the glass on the coffee table a few feet in front of the couch and ran his hand over Lex's back. Darius watched him stir, look up, blink then sat up, bowing his head.  
  
“No you did not oversleep. Work was over early.” He explained to him as he knew his posture was expecting some sort of reprimand. He looked back up at him and nodded. “I am in the mood for pizza tonight. And since you did a good job you will be rewarded. You may watch tv with me while we eat.”  
  
Lex smiled at him. “Thank you Master.” He slid off the couch and kneeled on the floor. 

Darius took out his phone and called the pizza place in town. “Hello, two large cheese and pepperoni pizza's, a two liter root beer, and a small order of fries.” He paused. “Yeah, give me a second.” He pulled out his debit card and told the pizza place his card. “Yeah. Okay, that is fine.”  
  
He walked back into the living room and saw Lex looking at the floor. “They'll be here in forty-five minutes.” Darius sat on the couch then turned on the tv, flipping through the channels until he got to a movie. Halfway through the movie there was a knock on the door. Darius got up, looking at Lex. “Stay there and be silent.” Lex gave him a nod, understanding.  
  
Darius walked to the door then opened it. He was surprised to see a young woman. “Hi.” he said in a friendly tone which made the woman blush.  
  
She handed him his order which he put on the side table near the door then his drink. She went into her back pocket and took out his receipt. “Do you need anything else sir?” She asked in a suggestive tone.  
  
He shook his head. “No. But,” Her blushed deepened, “You'll be lucky that I don't report your inappropriateness to your manager. Now, get off my property before I change my mind.” She looked at him horrified. Then ran to her car and drove off.  
  
He closed the door and shook his head. He took everything into the livingroom and set it on the coffee table. He got plates and two glasses with ice. He lifted the bottle of soda. “Would you like some?” Lex nodded. “Yes please, Sir.”

So he poured him a glass. He allowed Lex to get two slices and some fries and Darius did the same. 

 

He allowed Lex to sit on the couch while he ate. Only warning him to not make a mess, though he didn't think he had to worry. They watched the next few movies together, mostly in silence, which seemed to be just fine for the both of them. When nine thirty rolled around, Lex took the food putting where it belonged. Darius told him he could do dishes in the morning and he was thanked.  
  
Lex had said goodnight to him. Darius watched as he went up the stairs, he listened as he heard the shower going but stop after ten minutes. At ten Darius turned the tv off, he got up stretched and went up stairs himself. He checked in on Lex to find him asleep in his bed.

 

He went into his own room, went to take a quick shower after which he dried himself off then went to bed.

 

Tomorrow would be a new day.

 

 


	5. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex learns its time to deal with one of his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this.

Darius woke up, his room was still dark. He turned looking at his alarm clock. It was four am, he let out a groan. He didn't have to be up for another five hours. He rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep, but all that ended up happening was him laying there for another hour. He got up, tossed the blanket off then pulled some underwear, sweats and a tank top on. He pulled on his boots then finally grabbed his sweatshirt. He opened his door then closed it, he walked down the hall, he pushed the door to Lex's room open a little and saw his slave spread out in his bed. The covers halfway down his back. He closed the door the way it had been and shook his head.

 

Darius went down stairs, opened the back door, closed it behind him and watched as Doe and Manny lifted their heads and yawned, stretching as they got up. Darius walked down the stairs of screened in porch, the door always held open for the dogs. Danny and Bailey were near the stairs and were already walking towards their Master as were the other two. The others must have been sleeping in various other places. He looked down at them. “You boys ready to go for a run?” he asked them as they wagged their tails. He nodded and took off.

 

The dogs were at his heels. After running for a few miles, Vegal and Vane joined in on the run. He was a half hour into his run when Rufus came running from the edge of the woods, joining them in the run.

 

Darius ran to think, most times. Today was one of those days.

 

Today would have made three weeks since Lex had been with Darius. There had been a few incidents but punishment had been dealt with as what had been proper. But it was mostly forgetting how to speak to Darius properly or forgetting a few of his chores.

 

Today would also be the day that Darius would work on Lex's nyctophobia, or a form of it. He had said he took his sedatives so he does not know that he is in a dark room by himself. It was why he spent most of his time in the city with a window facing all the lights so he would not have to face it. He would work on it today. He had a basement that was fully furnished but when all the lights were out it was the darkest room of him home except for a closet. But he wouldn't lock Lex in a closet, that would have been cruel and even more crippling. He would see how bad his fear really was.

 

He stopped running when the sun was higher in the sky. He guessed it was around eight, maybe eight thirty. He walked back, the dogs panting softly as they walked back with him slowly.

 

When he got back he found Lex on the phone with someone. He closed the door behind him and let the dogs rest in the shade of the screened in porch.  
  
“That doesn't matter. You need to keep them off of the damned project, if you don't it will cost _**my**_ company too much then you will have to pay from that,” he said angrily into his phone. He obviously hadn't heard Darius come inside. Lex growled. “Just get it done!” He growled out and hung up on whoever he was talking to. Lex turned and looked at Darius a little shocked then he kneeled with his head bowed. “I'm sorry Master. I had to deal with an employee at work. I hope my tone did not come as disrespectful to you.”  
  
“No, you are fine.” He paused for a moment. “I am going to go shower then we will work on your fear today.”  
  
I watched him as he heard me, his chest rising and falling quickly for a few breaths then slowed again. “Okay, Master.”

  
“For now though kneel in your spot and I will be down shortly.” He watched him move to his spot then he moved and went upstairs.

                                                    

* * *

 

 

Darius had walked Lex down to the basement bringing him to sit on one of the couches. He went over to one of the light switches then turned the lights off. He stood nearby between Lex and the light switch. He could see Lex's outline, his senses heightened. Listening for his breathing, waiting to hear the panic in his breathing or see panic on his body.

 

It didn't take long for Darius to hear the sound of panicked breathing, quick shallow breath. He listened as it got quicker, five minutes passed and he heard struggling throaty whimpers. He pushed himself off the wall and found Lex off the couch, curled up with his back to it. He placed a hand on his neck and found a thin sheen of sweat was on his skin. He rubbed his neck slowly. “Come back Lex.” He spoke in a soft soothing tone. “Lex you are safe. Come back to me. Slow your breathing, relax your body.” Began rubbing his neck in small massaging circles. His body shaking with his fear. Darius had to wait until Lex wasn't panicking to turn on the lights, the lights turning on could bring him into shock and Darius didn't want that. It took a long while for Lex to come out of his fear stricken panicked state, even if it was just a little. Lex moved and wrapped his hands then arms around Darius's neck. Darius picked him up and carried him up and to the living room. He put Lex in his lap and continued to bring Lex out of his clouded state. It took another ten minutes to bring him out completely. He had buried his face into Darius's neck, apologizing.

 

Darius lifted Lex's chin and looked at him. “You have done nothing wrong to be apologizing.” He continued to speak in a soft soothing tone. “You did good for this session. Now tell me what was going through your mind and how you were feeling.” He rubbed his back.  
  
Lex looked at him with bright eyes then nodded. “When you turned off the lights, I was calm at first. But then I got hit with a tightness in my chest and I was filled with panic. I began to not be able to breathe and I wasn't in a very dark dark silently deafening place. I couldn't get out. But then I softly heard someone speaking then a touch and the voice got louder. I heard your voice and I followed it. Then I found myself on the couch with you. I was relieved that you were there, that you are here.” His voice shook a little and he curled a little more into Darius's body. He laid his head on Darius's shoulder, he was tired. “Can I rest just like this?” He asked in a low soft tone. The hand on his back stilled for a moment then continued.  
  
“Yes you can rest for a little.” He spoke in a softer tone then his normal southern drawl. He watched Lex as he relaxed, see his eyes close then his breathing got slow, regular. Darius knew he was asleep. He continued to rub his back and sooth his body and his mind.

 

Darius leaned back and brought his slave with him so he was in a more relaxed position. Darius leaned his head back. It wasn't long before Darius fell asleep unknowingly. Darius woke up by feeling slightly firm kisses to his throat. He opened his eyes and saw Lex, his slave straddling his lap. He moved his head and saw his slave blush as he knew he was caught. Darius was amused. He put his hand on Lex's thigh and spoke. “Does my slave want something?” His amusement still in his tone.

 

Lex nodded slowly. “Slave.. Wants to please his Master, if that is okay with him?” He asked a bit nervously, not wanting to be rejected.

 

Darius looked at him in thought then nodded. “It may.” Darius watched his slave as he slowly slide off of his lap and kneel between his legs. He watched as he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped it, he pulled them down just a little. Darius wearing a pair of boxers, so it wasn't hard for Lex to pull out his Master's cock. He took his member in his hand and began to pump his member into hardness.

 

Once Lex had his Master into full hardness he swallowed, he was huge. He wrapped his hand around the base and wrapped his mouth around the head then began to move his head down, but then stopped at almost half way down. His gagging reflex began to kick in and he gagged. He lifted his head up and breathed through his nose heavily. He looked up as he heard his Master chuckling. “Too much?” He was teasing him. Lex frowned a little and got to work. After a few attempts he gave up that he couldn't take all or half of his Master's cock but he still he serviced him the best he could. After some time Lex's jaw began to hurt with the effort of keeping his jaw relaxed.

 

Darius was a little impressed that Lex could take him down so deeply, most couldn't do what he was doing on a first time. But then again from what he had been reading before showed that Lex was sort of a whore. The sexual tension he must have been feeling this whole time would be hard. But his hard work was not going unnoticed, Darius's breathing was getting heavier and his gaze darker as he watched his slave service him. It was hot, he would admit that. His hand went on the back of Lex's neck as he felt himself getting close. But a moment right before he orgasmed he pushed Lex's head down a little and he felt his throat tighten in protest but then he let out a small moan and his hips lifted as well forcing more of his cock down his slave's throat as his semen went down his tight throat. Lex swallowed all he could and did swallow mostly all of it except for a tiny bit. Lex lifted his head and looked at his Master, watching as he put himself away.

 

He smiled at him. “Is my slave satisfied, now?” He asked in amusement.

 

Lex licked his lips then nodded. “Yes Master, it is satisfied. Does it have permission to lay in Master's lap?”

 

Darius looked at the clock then looked at Lex. “After dinner when you have time to relax.” He nodded got up and then jumped as he felt a sharp smack to his rear, his body blushed instantly. But he walked it off as he went to the kitchen. “Is there anything in particular you want for dinner?” He asked as he put on an apron so he wouldn't get too dirty as he made dinner. “No, I don't have anything in mind. Make what you feel for tonight. Choice is yours.” He called as he then turned on the tv.


	6. A Punishment Not Soon to be Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex forgets his place then soon regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to put up. Writers block has not been kind to me lately.

Darius got home from work, Lex was kneeling in his normal spot. Darius walked around the house making sure it was spotless before he went to Lex and rubbed his head in approval. Lex was pleased with this. Lex watched his Master sit down but his shoes weren't off yet, he thought this was odd since he normally took his shoes off at the door. He waited for his Master to explain. And to his enjoyment he did. “Make a small dinner tonight, something light. Then we will both shower then we will be going to a club. It is of the lifestyle so you can wear your collar out proudly.” He heard him state and he nodded. Lex stood and walked to the kitchen just making them both some sandwiches. They ate in silence then Lex cleaned up a little. Once it was all cleaned up Lex waited in his room until his Master came in and removed his cock and ball restraints. 

 

He looked at his Master and tried to not let his voice sound desperate. “May it relieve itself in the shower?” He looked at the floor knowing not to look up as he asked for permission. He heard a few moments of silence and thought he would be denied.  
  
“Yes it may.” He heard him let out a chuckle then watched him leave.

 

Lex smiled a little as he walked into his bathroom. He turned the shower on hot but he made sure it wasn't too hot. Once it was at just the right temperature he stepped inside and let the hot water hit his body. He swallowed as he wrapped his hand around his member and groaned as he felt himself get hard. After a few moments he was fully erect and he began to stroke himself. He closed his eyes and began to even slightly thrust into his hand, the water and his pre come making his hand slick and it was easier for his hand to move. Lex's breathing increased, moaning softly. He stroked himself faster and attempted to bite back a moan but couldn't and it had sounded loud even to his own ears as he pumped himself faster. Lex's arm went against the tile of the wall and supported himself as he felt himself getting close to orgasm. His eyes stayed close as his fantasy continued in his mind getting closer to orgasm as he watched the body beneath him writhe in pleasure, moaning his name, tightening around his cock in near orgasm then crying out in release. Then his orgasm toppled over. “Fuck..” was all he could pant out as he watch his semen paint the wall. He continued to stroke himself until he was done then he took the shower head and rinsed the wall off, knowing that if he didn't rinse it now he would simply have to clean it later. 

 

Lex washed himself, making sure he was clean in every aspect, just the way his Master wanted him. He dried himself off then walked out into his bedroom and saw his clothes already laid out for him. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lex walked a few steps behind Darius the chain leash making sure he didn't fall too far behind his Master. The rest of his body was bare except for the collar and leash. He kept his hands at his sides and his eyes low, he stopped when Darius did then was tugged into a private elevator. He felt them go down and it beeped lowly twice then they stopped and Darius stepped out, Lex did too. 

 

“Take your shoes and socks off.” Was all Darius said to him after their small argument on the ride here. It wasn't pleasant and he was promised reprimanding when they got home. He nodded and did as he was told.

 

The floor was a plush soft rug, he was told to take his shoes off at the elevator and he did. The carpet felt nice on his feet and between his toes. A small enjoyment. He walked with him to an area with couches and arm chairs. Darius took an arm chair and Lex sat next to him kneeling.

 

Darius began talking to other members sitting and Lex took the chance to look around casually. He saw three other Masters, two with male subs and another with a female sub. There was a Mistress that just got up with her male sub, greeted Darius but said she had other business to get to. He was given a glass of water while Darius drank a beer. He would rather be drinking a glass of good scotch but that isn't what Darius wanted so it isn't what he got. 

 

Some time went by, Lex didn't know how long but he wanted to stretch his legs. He heard the elevator door open and Darius had actually stopped in his conversation, he heard the smile in his hello. 

 

He felt the tug of the leash as Darius stood and he stood behind him, eyes to the floor. 

 

“How are you my friend?” Lex stiffened as he knew that good-natured voice from anywhere. 

 

Fuck, Lex thought. 

 

“I'm good Bruce. I see you've decided to Dom tonight.” He spoke with a small chuckle.

 

“Yes I have. This is my sub, Carrie. She's a sweet lil thing.” He spoke fondly of the female who thank Bruce in a sweet low voice.

 

Lex looked up and saw Bruce looking at him and he blushed in shame, embarrassment. 

 

“I see you have a new trainee.” Bruce spoke with amusement in his voice.

 

Darius looked back at me and tugged me forward. As I moved forward he bent down and spoke in my ear. “Don't be rude.” It was a simple warning. He straightened then spoke. “No he is my new slave, he's been with me for a little over a month now. The other Masters he had didn't know what they were doing, novices.” He saw Darius roll his eyes but then quickly averted his eyes. “I am sure you and my slave know each other.”

Bruce nodded. “We do actually. I've known him for quite some time. I had no idea he liked this kind of lifestyle.” He spoke looking Lex over, almost like he was seeing him for the first time. “I guess it would explain a lot.”

 

Lex stiffened at the comment but held his tongue. He felt Darius hand on his hip and he relaxed a little. The hand tightened a little as his Master sat back and brought Lex into his lap, he sat on one of Darius's strong legs. He felt the tension leave his body as Darius started talking to Bruce. They talked about business, their work. After Bruce ordered a drink he noticed that his hand was under Carrie's miniscule skirt and her stomach was twitching. He could see Bruce moving a dildo in and out of her lower region as he talked to Darius casually. She made soft breathy moans, mewls. Lex was shocked by the casual way he played with her and she rose slightly and went back down onto the toy, riding it a little. But he couldn't look away either until he just couldn't look anymore and he looked to the floor. 

 

Bruce chuckled and stopped and Lex heard her whine softly. Lex felt his heart beat speed up as he saw Bruce smile. “I would love to see how good of a lip service your slave can give~” He offered in a tone that seemed to chuckle.

 

Lex froze, his muscles tense at the offer. Darius had to refuse! He had to. 

 

Darius let out a soft laugh. “I would like to know how good your sub is.” He had offered him to Bruce.

 

Lex stood abruptly and shook his head, looking at Darius angrily. “No! No fucking way I am giving **him** head!” He yelled angrily. He swallowed as Darius rose but he stayed firm, jaw clenched, fists balled up at his sides, his eyes meeting his Master's. He knew this wasn't wise after their argument in the car but still he wasn't going to give one of the men he hasn't like for over two years a blow job.

 

Darius wrapped his leash in his hand then dragged Lex over to a leather cushioned table. He dug his heels in as he saw the cuffs and shackles at the sides of the table, but that only resulted in him being dragged to the table. Darius pulled him over grabbed his wrist and yanked him down, which he let out a small yelp then his left wrist was secure to the bottom side of the legs then his right was taken. Lex looked up at him trembling now. 

 

But his Master just looked down at him, the look made him swallow and his words got stuck in his throat. Speaking out was definitely a mistake. He made a mistake! He felt his legs being spread, his ankles now shackled. Darius pulled Lex's pants down and he struggled. Then his Master was in front of him pushing a solid white rubber ball gag into his mouth and it made him gag just a little. His heart rate was now increased by tenfold, his panic rising. He watched as Darius picked up a wooden paddle. He struggled more and yelled against his gag, trying to plead.

 

No...! nononononononononononono! It was was he could think in his panicked state.

 

But Darius ignored his pleas. “How many Bruce for offending you?” His voice was firm, thick.

 

Bruce paused a moment. “Five.” Was all he said and there was a hint of sympathy in his voice.

 

“Five for offending Master Bruce. Five for slave's outburst. Five for going against his Master and five more for embarrassing his Master and the slave's foul language.” 

 

Bruce spoke. “Carrie, my pet. How many is Master Darius giving to his slave?” She paused and in a medium toned voice she spoke, he could tell she hesitated. “T-twenty paddles, Master Bruce.” 

 

“Very good, that's right my pet.”

 

Lex looked forward as he heard the number, the way he was, his body was bent over the table, his chest and most of his stomach his thin cotton shirt the only thing between him and the leather cushioned table, his head would be able to rest on the table if he could. His pants at his knees as he stood on the carpet floor. He was already sweating in fear. 

 

He heard his Master speak and he started to plead against his gag again. “Twenty paddles is correct. Bruce keep count.” 

 

He looked back for a split second and saw his Master raise his hand and a bit of his arm and now he trembled more. He shouldn't have looked back!

 

He screamed against the gag as the hard wood paddle connected with is bare rear. The sound was too loud to his ears. He heard Bruce count 'one'. After the paddle connected with his ass a second time tears sprang from his eyes and ran down his cheeks and he screamed against the gag. With the slight pause as Darius brought his hand up again, Lex pleaded, cried against his gag. But then he was screaming again as the paddle connected with his smarting skin. His hands lifted and pulled at the restraints and his hands fisted in pain. His legs lifted, but his feet stopped at a few inches. Darius was silent as he continued to paddle Lex's ass. Lex continued to cry, scream and beg.

 

The pain was so intense that it made his stomach knot and it sent hot white flashes in his vision with each strike. He didn't know how many he had been given but after a while it felt like his skin had split and there was blood on his rear, but despite how Lex thought it felt like it wasn't true. Darius was a long time Master and knew to stop immediately if there was a single shed of blood. All Lex was feeling was sweat from his own body. 

 

The last time the paddle connected with his rear he sobbed out a scream. He heard a voice, but his mind was on the pain his rear and body was feeling. But he heard it say 'twenty'. He felt his ankles being unshackled, his pants brought up, which he cried out to having the material rub up against his ass. Then Lex's wrists were released and the ball gag was taken off and put in a bin. He watched his Master walk behind him, arms crossed over his chest. He turned around and reached for his Master. 

 

Tears still streamed from his eyes as Lex whimpered pitifully. “Ma-Master.. I-I'm sorry..” He sobbed a little, his breath hitching his throat. He laid trembling hands on his Master's arms and went on his tippy toes, kissing his Master's throat. Lex felt that Darius's jaw was tight. “Master, I'm sorry,” trembling kiss to his throat, “for disrespecting you. I am sorry for embarrassing Master in front of company and using language that a slave should not use.” Another trembling kiss. “I am sorry to Master Bruce for disrespecting him.” 

 

Lex was afraid that Darius would not forgive him, not accept his apologies. But he jumped as Darius took his leash back in hand and curled it in his hand until he was forced to stand on his toes. He let out a small pitiful sob at seeing his Master's angry eyes. 

 

“Disrespect your Master or another Master again and you will receive a more severe punishment. Is that understood, slave?” his voice was low, dangerous, but the collar didn't allow him to nod. 

 

“Y-yes, Master, slave understands.” His voice trembling. He knew now there was a limit to his Master's patience. And he didn't want to cross that line again.

 

“Good.” He uncurled the leash and walked over to where he had been sitting before. “Now apologize to Master Bruce.”

 

Lex got on his knees and bowed to Bruce. “I-I'm sorry Master Bruce for my outburst and my disrespect to you.” He didn't look up.   
  
“I accept your apology slave.” He still spoke in a sympathetic tone.

 

Lex felt the tug of his leash and he kneeled beside his Master again, his eyes on the ground. As Darius and Bruce went back to talking.

 

He felt ashamed for making his Master punish him in front of people and for embarrassing him. His ass felt numb but also in agony and he knew it was his fault because of his out burst. He would be good. A few more tears fell from his eyes. He didn't listen to the conversation going on between the Masters now, trying to focus his thoughts on mentally easing his pain. He had little success though. 

 

“Master.. May I use the bathroom?” He ask looking up at him. His Master looked at him then nodded.

 

“Bruce will escort you.” He looked over and saw Bruce stand then take his leash. He held in the hiss as he stood and followed as Bruce led him to the bathroom. 

 

He was led inside and to a stall, his leash being let go as he opened the door then closed it. He moved his pants down and swallowed the sob that wanted to come out. He stood there for a few moments before he was able to pee. When he was done he leaned his back against the cool metal of the stall, he couldn't stop the small whimper that left his throat at the feeling it had on his smarting ass. 

 

“Open the door.” He heard Bruce order him lightly. He did as he was told even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, but he feared getting punished again. He pulled up his pants as he unlocked it and Bruce took his leash. He walked to the sink and he began washing his hands. He stiffened, going rigid as Bruce moved his jeans down, exposing is ass. He watched him as his hand lightly ran over the reddened skin. He looked at the mirror and was shocked to see the look of sympathy on Bruce's features. Like he knew how Lex was feeling, but he couldn't. He was a Master.

 

Bruce moved away and wet a paper towel with cold water. He moved towards Lex again and spoke softly to him, again that surprised him. “Don't move. This will sting a little but it will feel good too.” Bruce didn't wait for him to nod.

 

He felt the cold towel on his burning rear, his body jerked forward and he let out a stifled cry of pain and yet cold relief. Bruce was being gentle with him, running the cooling paper towel over his abused ass. He didn't understand why he was being so gentle. Was it guilt.. He was jerked out of his thoughts as his pants were pulled up again.

 

“C'mon, your Master will start getting suspicious if you are gone too long.” He spoke in that same tone. 

 

He was stunned still unable to move until he felt the tug of the leash and he followed Bruce back out. He looked down at the ground as his Master took his leash again. “I was starting to wonder what was taking so long.” Lex started to kneel then stopped as Darius stood. “Well I have to go home. I am sure that we will see each other around Bruce.” Lex felt Darius's gaze on him. “Did you thank Bruce for taking you to the restroom?”

 

Lex bowed just slightly to Bruce. “Thank you Master Bruce for bringing me to the bathroom.” He spoke in a respectful tone. He looked up and saw a nod from him. He was still confused by the look he had been given by Bruce. But soon he was turned away and he was walking behind his Master. Once at the elevator he put on his socks and shoes then went into it. His eyes were on the ground as they walked out and even on the floor of the car as Darius began to drive home.

 

After ten long minutes Darius spoke. “You have disappointed me greatly tonight.” His tone spoke of that disappointment, the anger was gone. 

 

Lex flinched at his words. His Master words hurt him more than that paddle had. “I'm sorry, Master..” His voice was low, soft spoken. He meant it. Disappointing his Master was worse then any punishment he thought his Master could have ever dealt to him.   
  
Lex just looked at the floor the entire car ride home. He would do better. He would really try to do better.  
  
Once they got home, it was clear his Master was still disappointed in him. He stripped once inside the door and the collar and leash was taken off of him then his restraints were taken off as well. “Get upstairs, take a cool shower then go to bed. When you wake in the morning I won't be here. But I want the entire house scrubbed clean tomorrow. If it isn't then you'll do it all over again until it is.” Lex just continued to look at the floor, he had cleaned today but he hadn't scrubbed everything. He knew this was his punishment for the argument in the car and also for what happened at the club. 

 

He nodded. “Yes, Master.” He said then went up to his room. After he was inside he heard Darius's door close. He did as he was told to do, taking a cool shower before going to bed. Lex took a few of his sedatives then sleep like every other time he took his pills came swift. Though his sleep was not easy with him on this night. He tossed and turned until it was time for him to get up. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes the mystery person that Lex was fantasizing about will be revealed in a future chapter.


	7. A want finally had

 

When Lex woke in the morning and got dressed for his day of scrubbing the house clean he had noticed that Darius left him a note saying to eat breakfast then lunch if he was hungry later. He sighed and began what would be a long day. He started in his own bedroom, scrubbing his bathroom clean then vacuuming his room, polishing all the wood, cleaning all the windows and mirrors. Since he was not allowed in his Master's room without his permission he left that room and the two guest rooms alone but he vacuumed the hallway, the stairs and polished the wood for the hand railings. He vacuumed the small hallway, swept the front entrance that was near the front door then mopped.

 

All the while he was in constant reminder of last night's punishment. His ass still burned a little and ached. Lex knew it was thoroughly bruised. It was a reminder of how he disappointed his Master for how he had spoken to him. But he was not some **thing** to be shared. He didn't like the idea of taking _**him**_ into his mouth. His mouth already began to taste sour. Especially not when that woman probably already had had her mouth already on him. He felt a bit of possessiveness rise in him. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let _her_ take **HIS** Master into her filthy mouth touch him.

 

He sighed and looked at the broom, but if Darius really wanted him to then he would have to. He wanted to please Darius, keep him happy and content. Guess he would just have to talk to Darius when he got home, maybe during dinner. He went back to cleaning and his thoughts.

 

He began to think about how Bruce had treated him, his tone and how he looked at Lex after his punishment. There was sympathy in his eyes like he had known what Lex had been through, but how the hell could he have known that? Maybe if he was playing a little submissive but Lex, Lex was a slave, not just some submissive who took pleasure in taking orders, well he did, a lot. He shook his head not what he freaking meant. He was a full time, this was his life, his life style not just some part time thing.  
  
He cleaned Master's desk in the 'dining' room and read through his contract again. He was reading the beginning and saw a word he was sort of unfamiliar with. He found his cell phone and called his Master. On the third ring his Master picked up.

 

“What is it, slave?” He asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

 

Maybe right now wasn't a good idea to bring this up. Was he still annoyed with him about last night? Was he possibly angry with him instead of annoyed? Had he done-

 

“Lex,” His tone seemed calmer, “what is it? Have you finished cleaning?”

 

“Ah, n-no. I'm almost done, Master.” He looked at the contract and still he hesitated to ask.

 

“Okay, so then what is it?” He asked him.

 

“I.. I was re-looking over my contract and I saw a term that I was unfamiliar with..” Again he paused.

 

“And you want to know what it means?” He asked.

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“Okay, what was the term that you were unfamiliar with?”

 

“ 'Breeder', Master. I do not understand what that means or what it would entail.”

 

“A breeder can be a few different things. A breeder can be a slave or submissive that is only used for the purpose of having children. It can also be a slave or submissive that is used and shared at gatherings or parties. Do you understand the meaning now, Lex?”

 

Lex swallowed and sat down in a chair. Now he understood why Darius was so upset with him last night. He had breached his contract by fighting one of his roles defined **in** the contract.

 

“Yes, Master, I understand. Thank you.”

 

“Okay, now get back to cleaning. I'll be home in an hour and we can talk some more.” With that said Darius hung up.

 

He should have seen the term to begin with and asked about it but he hadn't and his not asking caused his own punishment. He sighed and got up again. He continued to clean. He finished it in a half hour then went back upstairs and stripped, then took a quick shower so he was clean when Darius got home. He went down the stairs and kneeled at his place in front of the couch.

 

 

He let out a yawn just as he heard Darius walk inside. He watched him walk by checking the house before coming into the living room, sitting on the couch. He ran his hand over Lex's head and lightly scratched the nape of his neck which always sent chills down his spine, not in a bad way but well he couldn't place how it made him feel.

 

“You did a good job, slave. You may come onto the couch so that we may talk.”

 

Lex felt happy as he heard his Master praise and moved so he could go onto the couch.

 

“So you would like to talk about the term or did you think it was clear enough when we spoke on the phone?” He asked him.

 

Lex swallowed then let out a breath. “Yes and no.. The meaning you gave me Master was clear, but then it wasn't. Does it mean that others get to use my body, like my mouth, ass, and other things if they please, even if I do not want them to?”

 

“Yes and no. Whoever it is will have to ask my permission ahead of time and have to have a strict clean health history. But your ass will always be _just_ mine. But permission must always be given. And even if you don't want to you will, if it serves me purpose.” He gave a Lex a slightly firmer look. “Do not forget you are my property and my slave. Even if you do not like something if I want you to do something then you will and we discuss how you felt about it later at home. Understood?”

 

He nodded. “I understand, Master.” He had felt a surge of arousal at hearing his Master be so possessive even if it was just slightly. He began to blush as he felt himself get aroused.

 

Darius chuckled softly. “Why don't go start dinner.”

 

He knew it wasn't a request so he got up, he reached the kitchen and put the apron on. He began to prepare dinner. He was washing the fresh vegetables when he felt his Master come up behind him. He ran his hand under the warm water then his hand went behind Lex and he felt it between his ass cheeks then moaned loudly as Darius pushed his finger inside, pushing his ass out more for his Master. He stopped what he was doing and his Master's mouth was near his ear.

“Do not stop.” His tone rough and firm. So Lex even though it was hard he continued to clean the vegetables for dinner.

 

His breathing got harder as his Master inserted two fingers into his ass. He panted as the fabric of the apron brushed against the sensitive head of his cock, panting as his Master played with his ass. He whined softly but it soon turned into a sharp gasp of surprise, slight pain but mostly pleasure as he added another finger to the two that were already inside. He began to shake with his need. “Master... Please... More..” He begged.

 

Darius nipped his ear as he spoke near his ear. “You want your Master to fuck you right here in the kitchen?” As he asked he twisted his fingers inside of Lex and he cried out in pleasure.

 

“Yes! Please, Master! Please fuck me. Fuck your slave, please.” God, did he just want to be fucked. He didn't care if it was in the kitchen.

 

He felt Darius remove his fingers and he whined but he heard Darius unzip his pants and he gripped the sink. He felt Darius position himself then his hands were on Lex's hips, pulling him back onto his cock. He clenched his jaw as his Master pushed his cock head into Lex and he hadn't realized he was holding his breath in. He panted loudly as he finally took it. He had forgotten that Darius was so big. He was still being pulled back and he let out a low whine. Darius was half way inside when he released a small cry and he stopped. “Lex..” His tone questioning.

 

“God.. Master... Your huge...” He panted out.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked slowly.

 

Lex shook his head. “No.. Master I want it.”

 

Halfway and he already felt so full. After a little more he was finally filled completely with his Master's cock and he felt like he was going to be split in two. God he was so full!

 

“Breathe. Lex you have to breathe.” Darius's hand was rubbing Lex's back and he hadn't realized again that he was holding in his breath. So he started to breathe again. His Master's hand was on his hip. “Let me know when you are ready.”

 

Lex took a few minutes then he nodded, signaling he was ready. He gasped as Darius pulled out then push back in again, it was only a few inches but it still felt weird. He pulled out more then in again and Lex moaned loudly, a chill running up his spine as he felt his prostate stroked by the large cock inside of him. “Master..” he moaned out loudly, hinting for more.

 

Darius got the hint from his slave. He pulled back then suddenly he slammed back into his slave and his insides spasmed as his slave cried out in pleasure. He smirked and began fucking his slave in swift rough thrusts and he watched him grab at the edges of the sink and moan loudly, panting, crying out with every thrust against his prostate. Lex was so damned tight. He may have been a whore but he didn't have anyone as large as Darius before and a sort of possessive pride ran through his veins and everytime he pulled back and went to thrust inside of his slave's insides he pulled him back. As he got closer to orgasm he grabbed the back of Lex's neck and growled out. “Who do you belong to?”

 

“You!” he cried out as he his Master thrusted roughly into into his body. “I am yours Master! Always yours!” He cried out. He wanted to come but he didn't, couldn't ask to come.

 

Hearing Lex shout those things he smirked to himself then thrusted harder into him then held still deep within him as his cock twitched and thickened and Lex moaned softly as Darius soon was filling him with his semen. Darius moved his head and bit into the side of his slave's neck growling softly. He moved his hips a few times, milking his cock as Lex's insides contracted. His hand went in front of Lex and released his cock ring then he began pumping his cock with his hand. “Master!” He cried out and pressed himself more against Darius. It didn't take much before Lex was coming into his hand. As he softened, Darius pulled out then took the apron off of Lex. He reached for a clothed and wiped his cock clean then fixed himself.

 

“Go upstairs and shower. When your clean you can make dinner, in some clothes if you would like.” He turned Lex and kissed him, not hard or long but it was an affection he had not shown him yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!! Sex!!! XD


End file.
